


Twilit Desire

by Marina Leigh Saryn (MarinaSaryn)



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaSaryn/pseuds/Marina%20Leigh%20Saryn
Summary: When Link enters the Twilight Realm, his new wolf body comes with some strange new feelings. Follow the key moments of Twilight Princess, with a twist: everything Link does, he does because Midna is slowly seducing him into doing whatever she desires.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make no mistake, this is going to be an erotica piece... eventually. Midna is very much a tease, and she doesn't care to give Link what he wants unless he's done a lot for her already. I'm aiming to stay true to that, and to the overall story of Twilight Princess, so if you're looking for a quick fix, this might not be for you. But if you like the idea of Midna slowly stringing Link along, offering him little bits and pieces, get ready for a long journey.

_“Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls? They say it’s the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time when we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…”_

This conversation, just two days before, flashed through Link’s mind just before he woke up. His back ached from the blow of that terrible monster’s club, and his clothes were soaking wet from laying in the spring, but he wasn’t even thinking about that. Everyone was gone—Ilia, Colin, Epona… Those creatures that attacked must have taken them. Link forced himself to get up, and without a second thought he rushed out and crossed the bridge out of the village, toward the wilderness of Faron.

What he didn’t expect was the strange wall of darkness blocking the way. It had a strange, sunset-like quality and an ancient-looking pattern on it. Something about it wasn’t right.

Before he could look any closer, a black hand grabbed him by the throat. He screamed, and then it was all gone.

The thing that picked him up was stranger than anything he’d seen before. Even if he’d had a good look, he would have a hard time understanding its black form. He struggled as the thing tried to choke him—he wasn’t ready to die just yet. He pulled at it with his hand, which seemed to burn with adrenaline. Was his life really over? This had to be a nightmare.

Suddenly he was flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and got up. The thing had flung him off and run away. Link was relieved, but only for a second.

The darkening sky around him seemed to pull at Link’s skin, pushing him down into the ground. It was heavy—painful. He tried to make sense of what was around him, but his mind seemed just as full of this darkness. He couldn’t think, could barely move. He fought to stand, but the weight of it all was too much to struggle against. He couldn’t do it, not without some new strength. But he had to try, had to keep going. From the depths of his soul he found a burning will to fight, a need to go on and rage against everything that was slowing him down. He’d had enough.

The pain surged through his whole body. Link screamed as his will fought against its limits. For an instant, he broke beyond what he was, grew into something stronger. But it was too much. He blacked out.

* * *

Link found himself laying on the ground again, this time on his belly. There was something around his left arm—a chain, it seemed. No, it wasn’t his arm. It was a paw.

He looked down and realized he in fact had four paws, covered in fur, just like any sort of wild beast. His gasp was raspy and inhuman, and just the feeling of breathing was different than he was used to. He couldn’t see his face, but he could tell that it had changed shape, too.

He was still in that strange darkness, but this time he was locked up in some kind of cell. The chain seemed redundant, since there was very little he could do with the bars out there.

How could this happen? Link had just wanted to go out to save his friends, and now he was dealing with some sort of strange sorcery. He couldn’t imagine where it had come from, and at the moment, he didn’t care. All he felt was anger at whoever locked him up, a driving need to get away from all this at once and resume his journey. He needed to be free.

Link’s instinct was to run and pull at his chain as hard as he could. Yes, it was metal, but this strange beast body had a power to it, a form of raw muscle that he never had as a human. _He could do it—if he just pulled hard enough—_

But nothing. He felt so close, if he could just weaken it. He tried to tear at it with his jaws, anything, anything to get out of this. Why wasn’t he strong enough?

He was just about to despair of his captivity, resign himself to being a caged animal, when he heard something. There was someone in his cell! He knew she wasn’t there before, but she just appeared from nowhere, watching him.

She had a small, strange form, her face mostly hidden underneath some foreign headdress. Her black clothing, he couldn’t help notice, only partly hid her skin, which seemed to share in the strange glow of this place. It hugged her curved breasts and left her navel exposed, along with far too much of one leg. Despite the unusual, impish shape of her face and the even stranger mask, he found that his eyes traced her whole body, along her wide hips to her tiny feet.

While he processed this, he had the feeling that she was evaluating him as well. He wondered how long she’d been watching—with how focused he had been on his chains, she could have appeared at any time. She had the confident look of someone who already knew all about him, while he couldn’t guess the first thing about her.

Her cold look of examination gave way to a devilish grin, exposing her sharp teeth. Though she was smaller than him, in that instant it was as if she could eat him alive.

Then she leapt in the air, and landed just a foot ahead of him. This was his chance. He could grab her with his new teeth and make her tell him what was going on. He opened his mouth to make the threat and it came out as a deep, breathy growl that resounded through his newly-shaped throat. Oh well. Maybe this was more effective.

“Oh, aren’t you scary,” said the little imp, not flinching a bit. “What a silly boy. I can see you’re confused. So much going through that little beast head of yours. Not that you do much thinking like this, do you?” She was so maddeningly close, just stretching her small curved form like she was bored already. “No, you’re a beast, and right now the most you can do is look for the fastest way to what you want. That is, if you can even tell what you want.”

She turned her grin towards him, her face mere inches from his. What was she doing? Was this all a game to her?

Then she suddenly vanished. Link was totally disoriented. “Maybe you think you want to hurt me,” she said from behind him, and he whirled to face her again. “You certainly have the look of it, a fearsome wolf ready to pounce. But even if you could, what would you do? Hm?”

The mysterious little woman floated slightly off the ground and hovered just above him, out of his reach. “I guess it doesn’t matter. Right now, you’re just a puppy in a cage. No matter how much you want to attack, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

But it does matter, he thought. As soon as he got out of this—somehow—he would come after her, force her to the ground, tear her apart with his claws and fangs. It would feel sweet after all this torment.

She chuckled. “Look at you, getting all worked up. Come now, is that how you treat someone who came to help you?”

What? That couldn’t be right. Why would she talk to him like that if she was on his side? She turned away and landed in front of him, and in his shocked state he forgot himself and started watching her slowly walk away. On one side her strange clothing hugged her ass tightly, and on the other side it barely covered it at all, exposing everything from her leg all the way up to the arch of her back. By the way she was sauntering, she must have wanted him to notice.

She turned back toward him, looking him over closely with a smug expression. “Of course, that’s only if you’re a good boy. I don’t think that’s too much to ask, is it? Not if I give you a tiny taste of what you really want.”

Link shook his head, more confused than ever. Even though he was desperate to break free, he tried to access that part of him that was still human, to think rationally and calm the storm. It didn’t help much on the inside, but he managed to make his body relax somewhat from its aggressive stance.

The imp chuckled again. “That’s much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren’t you?” She moved even closer and stroked his chin with her pointed fingers. “Oops, you aren’t a human anymore, are you? You’re just a beast!” Something about this set him off again, and he snapped at her, but she moved just out of his reach. “That’s okay. The only thing more obedient than a human… is a dog. I wonder, are you a wolf or a dog?”

That was an easy question. Of course he was a wolf. He wasn’t being obedient; he just desperately needed to get out of this chain, out of this cell, and she might be his only hope. As soon as she did that he would run free, and wild, and never look back to this place. The longer he was stuck here, the more restless he got.

She turned to the side and stretched again. She had to be doing this on purpose, showing him the way her back arched inward to make her chest, and especially her ass, seem to curve out even further. But why? Why show so much of her body and wiggle it like this in front of him?

With a smirk, she darted over to his side and leaned down. “My, my. Whatever kind of beast you are, I think we can at least answer what it is you want most.”

Then it dawned on him. There was something about this form far more demeaning than having to walk around on all fours. There was nothing covering him up. He had tried to ignore his body responding to what he saw, but he couldn’t, because it was out there in plain sight. If she hadn’t seen him accidentally staring at her form, she knew everything now. He’d never been so humiliated.

Her toying with him made him even more frustrated than ever, even as she giggled and ran a hand along that ass of hers. Yes, maybe she was alluring, but it didn’t matter. He had to be free, had to get out of this bondage, now.

“You agree, don’t you? Right now, you’re just a helpless little puppy. When I let you out of your cage, we’ll see if you grow up to be a big, bad wolf or a docile, loyal dog. But for now, you need me, don’t you?”

He shook his head. Maybe he could admit he wanted her—just a little bit—but he didn’t need her, not like that. The imp drew her hands together and a ball of red energy appeared. What was she doing? The energy surged towards him, and just like that, the chain burst. Then he realized what she meant by needing her, and he felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

“I must say, that manacle looks good on you,” she said. “I think you should keep it, as a reminder.” She neared the bars and her form burst into liquid drops before reappearing on the other side. Link couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Do you know what you want, little puppy? What you need?” She yawned and stretched again, setting off his confused, shameful thoughts once again. “I did my part. Now get over here.”

Her tone was all too commanding, but at any rate he did need to get out of the cell. Link noticed a soft area of dirt underneath the bars. Using his animal instincts, he started digging at it and found it came as naturally as it might to any animal. He made a hole in short work and then crawled on his belly, wriggling his body through it. It wasn’t until he came out that he realized he’d just humiliated himself even further.

He looked around for the imp, but didn’t see her. Then he felt her hot breath in his ear from behind him. “Wow, you must have been really desperate. Good boy.” Those words sent his thoughts reeling again, and Link knew it was official: he was in this deep, now.


	2. Ride

Link was finally free from his cell. After being tormented for so long by that imp, he could finally escape and let all that pent-up, restless energy run wild.

But he hesitated for less than a second, and then there was a sudden weight on his back. He looked up to see the imp sitting on top of him. He couldn’t allow that. He stretched his head back, but he couldn’t reach to bite her, and his claws wouldn’t work either. He thought of rolling on her, but that could backfire fast. He jumped and bucked, trying to get her to fall off, but of course gravity didn’t really affect her and neither did his efforts.

“Oh, I thought you were all brawn,” she said, “But is there a teeny-tiny bit of brain there too?” When he finally gave up, she patted his back and leaned forward, putting her whole body on top of him like he was a comfy cushion. “There, there. The good news is, this has been pretty entertaining for me. I might actually show you the way out of here, if I feel like it. That was what you wanted, right? Not something else?”

Now that he was out of the cell, he realized just how ridiculous it was that he’d let her charms distract him. Even though she helped him, he still had no idea what her intentions were. Between her strange headgear, the glow of her skin, and her unnatural powers, it was clear that she was part of this world that did this to him. If his mind was clear, he would have run off the instant he got out, but he was slowed by nothing more than an animal’s impulse. How stupid. He growled at her a bit, but she just laughed.  
  
“What are you going to do? You can’t get rid of me that easily. Especially when you so clearly want me to stay.” She grabbed his ear and pulled it back. It almost hurt, but there wasn’t much he could do as she whispered, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll help you get out of here, give you the freedom you so crave. But in exchange, you have to do everything I say. You don’t mind a little of that, do you, little puppy?”

He wasn’t a puppy. He was a wolf. If only he could actually speak to tell her that! He looked up at her with murder in her eyes. She cackled and gave him a little strike like she was speeding on a horse. Link hated this imp more than anything in the world, he decided, and as soon as he got the slightest opening he would break free of her.

Link sprinted off down the passage, weaving through tunnels and sewer floors and leaping over water. The imp on his back made an amused sound, casually holding on. She pulled his fur to one side or another, guiding him through the complex maze. He would have been lost otherwise. “So much pent-up emotion. Why don’t we find something you can take out that anger on?”

A glowing orange hand pointed to the side. He looked up and realized that the hand had formed from her hair. Well, that was unique. He followed its direction to black shapes flitting in and out of the water. “Those vermin think they own the place. The spirits of the other world are too afraid to come out over such a small threat! It’s funny, really. Why don’t you show them who’s boss?”

Just to shut her up, Link showed her how easily he could tear them apart. He lunged forward, grabbed one in his jaw and bit down hard, crushing its form. There was no taste, and it quickly evaporated into darkness. He dispatched two more with his front claws. It was nice to take out his anger, but too easy, somehow. These weren’t fights, just toys to break. He still needed more.

The imp jumped from his back and passed through another set of bars. This was the first time he’d been able to see her in a little while, and he tried not to look at her body the way he had before—nothing good could come of it.

“Oh, no,” she said mockingly. “You’re all alone over there. After following my orders so faithfully thus far, it must be so hard to think for yourself. But if that beast brain of yours still works, why don’t I give you a choice?” She turned away and bent over, deliberately forcing him to notice that half-covered ass of hers. It was so round and stood out from her little body. “You can find your way through here and get my help getting free from this place. Or, you can stay out there and be stuck all alone in the twilight. Who knows? Maybe if you’re able to catch me, I’ll even touch you a little… maybe.”

Link growled at her through the bars. Why did she keep doing this to him? All it did was make him confused. He was tired of her games. As he looked for another way around, he was determined to leap on her and pin her to the ground. Then he would… what? Tear her throat out? Or rip off her clothes? He couldn’t tell if rage or desire drove him anymore, but it didn’t matter.

A side passage offered him another small hole he could dig. He again pushed his body through, and the imp was waiting, laughing at him. “Over here, little puppy,” she taunted, and flew into the next passage. He chased her up a crumbling spiral staircase until he got to a section that had completely broken off. “What a good boy,” she said, hovering at the end of it. “Have you even thought to question where we are or what we’re doing? Hmm. In any case, you still need to catch me.”

The imp was right above the gap. If he could just jump fast enough, he could grab her. He was so close! His confused frustration gave him an almost supernatural strength as he leapt after her, claws reaching in midair—

And then he landed, squarely on the next section of the staircase. She was still ahead of him, looking amused at his effort. “You didn’t think you could make it, did you? Well, there’s nothing quite like a little extra motivation. Come on, puppy, we’re almost there.”

She had made a fool of him again. Link kept following her up the stairs, climbing up as she directed him past a closed door and up to a window. The worst part was, he kept falling for all of her little mental traps. Whatever he did, she still had the upper hand. By the time he got through the window, he could only look at her, defeated, with eyes that pleaded for her to end this torment.

“Hm? Are you wanting me to fulfill my promise?” she cooed. “Silly boy. I said if you catch me, and you really didn’t. I’ve just been here waiting for you all day, it seems. And even then, there was no guarantee.”

The imp returned to his back and patted his neck. “No worries. Here we are, under a lovely twilight sky. Have you figured it out yet?”

He turned his attention to the surrounding area, the rooftop he’d found himself on. She directed him across them, and he just obeyed limply. The sky was that strange glowing orange color, and he could see high walls and towers in the distance. But it didn’t matter. He’d lost his fight against this strange girl, and now all that was left was to see where she took him. Hopefully it would be over soon.

She directed him into another tower, then suddenly pulled at his neck. “Now, we’re here to meet someone important. She’s very proper, so don’t let her catch you looking at me indecently. Definitely don’t get all excited in front of her! That just wouldn’t do.”

The cloaked figure turned from looking at the window. “Midna, is that you? You’ve returned… with a companion.”

So her name was Midna. It had taken all this time for him to learn something so simple as her name!

“I don’t know if I can call him a companion,” Midna said. “He needs a little work. But he’ll do for now. He’s been a very good boy so far, so maybe we do owe him an explanation.”

The stranger nodded and began to speak. She told him a tale of this place, Hyrule Castle, and of its enemy, the Twilight King Zant. It was a story of how its princess was forced to surrender—how _she_ was forced to surrender, for as she lowered her hood, her crown and hair and her pointed ears left no room for mistake. They were in the presence of Princess Zelda herself.

“But I’m afraid you don’t have much time,” Zelda said. “The guard will be back soon, and they’ve been searching all over for you. Please, you must leave now.”

Link gave the princess a bow of respect before following Midna’s lead back out the window onto the roof. She checked to see if anyone was looking before hopping out into the Twilight. “Well, Link, you’ve been a very good boy, so I suppose I can send you back now.” He stopped following after her, confused. “Heh, I knew your name all along. I just didn’t feel like using it. Don’t get used to it, because it’s fun calling you a puppy. I might call you other things—my little bitch, maybe even my slave if you’re lucky.” She gave a long laugh. “Is that not what some part of you wants? Either way, I know you still have friends to save. And if you want my help with that, you’ll have to keep doing exactly as I say… serving me. I guess it doesn’t matter if you want it or not, does it?”

She was drawing this out, he knew. Was it all a game to her? It seemed as if he had no choice but to go along with her from the beginning, yet she was making a point to flaunt her power over him in any way she could.

“By the way,” Midna said, “All this wandering? It hasn’t been to help you escape. Why, at any time, I could just do this.” She snapped her fingers, and Link’s senses went haywire as his existence flowed into the twilight.

Before he knew it, he was back at the spring where it all began, but he was still a wolf. “I forgot to mention, you might be stuck like that for a while,” said Midna’s voice, though he couldn’t tell where it came from. “Don’t mind me, puppy. I’m just your shadow. But you have a lot to do on your own before I think about helping you back into the twilight to save your friends… Have fun, my little servant.”

And so he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan to cover every part of the game, but Midna's intro is important! I think it deserves some attention, so we got a bit more of her teasing. As you can see, Link is already starting to break. Maybe some time by himself will do him some good? Or maybe it won't. I guess we'll see next time, after a little time jump.


	3. Light

Going home was the worst thing Link could have done.

Midna had sent him on a wild goose chase for a sword and shield so she could “help” him. By that point, he was almost ready to refuse her demands again, but at the same time, he ached to see a familiar place in all this strangeness.

But it wasn’t the same at all. The people of Ordon Village had lost their happiness and turned to paranoia after their children were taken. Even people he thought of as close friends, like Rusl, looked at him as nothing more than a wild beast.

And why shouldn’t they? There was no sign of his old self left. Yet somehow, he had thought he could communicate his situation to them. In the end, he had been forced to resort to stealing, which didn’t sit right with him either.

Even when he left the village, killing that Shadow Beast in the spring didn’t give him the same primal thrill that his wolf form had previously felt. Link didn’t have any anger left, only sadness and loneliness.

Then he spoke to the Light Spirit, Ordona. There is but one. This sense of purpose, combined with the hope that he might become human again if only he found another Light Spirit, pushed him on.

So he came back to the place where this whole thing began, and looked on at that wall of darkness once again. Remembering his past experience, he stayed back from it a bit.

Midna appeared in a shadowy form, barely visible compared to her normal self. “Finally. We were out there in the light for way too long! I suppose you want to go in, even though you might not be able to get back out?”

Link glared at her impatiently. As usual, he really had no choice.

She chuckled and passed through the wall like it was water. Then that glowing hand reached out, grabbed him, and he was gone.

He was disoriented for a second, but recognized this area from a previous trip. More importantly, there was a heavy weight on his back again. He looked up to see Midna in the most ridiculous look he could imagine: grabbing the sword by its blade and wearing the shield as a mask! It caught him so off-guard to see her looking like, frankly, an idiot. What a contrast to her normal demeanor.

“Was this really the best you could get? Honestly.” She chucked the sword on the ground and dropped the shield, bouncing it off his head painfully. Any thoughts that she could be cute in some way vanished—she was still just as rude and condescending.

But, he reminded himself, she was the only person he had right now. His friends in the village had all either been captured or turned against him because of his beastly appearance. Maybe, if he could just go back to normal, he could set it all right.

“Well, I can hang on to this stuff,” she said, and it disappeared in a burst of those strange dark particles. The nerve of her! She had dragged him through that whole ordeal to get these things and she didn’t actually want them? His anger came back to him again, seemingly fueled by the twilight environment around him.

“Chop chop, puppy. You remember what the Light Spirit said? You’ll have to find that other one around here. And maybe later, you can find something for me. After all, I am helping you out like I promised.”

He went on ahead for a moment before those strange twilit pillars appeared, caging him in. This was the second time, and still it reminded him of being chained up before. His instinct to free himself flared.

Three of the Shadow Beasts appeared all at once. Link backed away slightly. Which one to take first? This was a totally different situation from the single combat last time.

“What, do you need some help, my little puppy?” Midna teased. “Why don’t you focus on me for a second?”

She had to be crazy. This was no time for one of her games—he could be killed if he didn’t outsmart these things, fast. But he couldn’t ignore her floating toward the group of foes, a dark ring expanding from where she was. It seemed to latch on to each enemy, even as they slowly approached him.

Link, confused, looked right at Midna for an explanation. And then it clicked. The image of her in that instant, filling him with futile rage and confused lust as always. It was just like climbing that tower. So as he did before, he leapt.

His wolf body sprang forward, snapping wildly as he surged from one point to the next, tearing, ripping, crushing his enemies, all in one fluid movement.

And then it was over, and he was panting from exhilaration and adrenaline. Panting like a dog would. But he didn’t really care. He turned just in time to see the beasts collapsing in a heap and vanishing.

Midna was cackling to herself, in the air just out of her reach. “My, you are as excitable as ever. I thought a little bit of time in the light might make it easier for you when you came back, but now I’m not so sure.” She twirled slowly in front of him, and he once again fought with himself not to look at her curvy little form. It was no use. Nobody in his world had hips like that, not on such a petite figure. “Yup, you’re hopeless. Now come on, there’s work to do.”

* * *

In searching for the pieces of the Light Spirit’s lost light, Link was forced to use his heightened senses as a wolf, opening himself up to a new, more instinctive view of the twilit world. He was lucky he couldn’t see Midna when he was in this state, because it was distracting enough already to feel that added awareness of her legs straddling his back, her hands gently grasping the fur on his neck. He wondered if she was doing it to him on purpose.

It was a strange journey, one where nobody could see him even still, but of course there weren’t many other souls out here anyway. When finally his Vessel of Light was full, it rose and lifted him through the air in a feeling similar, but somehow lighter, than Midna’s own method of transportation.

When he arrived back at the spring, it seemed brighter and more open than it ever had before. The Light Spirit, though it had a much stranger form than the first, gave him a similar speech. It wasn’t until he said, “Look at your awakened form,” that he realized what had changed.

Link was a Hylian again. Not just the way he had been before, though. His previous clothing was all gone, replaced by a sturdier green set with thick gloves. The added weight on his back was no longer Midna, but the sword and shield he had gotten for her.

Or, rather, that he had gotten for himself. It suddenly occurred to him that she had no reason to ask for a weapon that she would never use, unless she intended for him to have them all along. Even when she was being infuriatingly selfish, perhaps the little imp could be doing some things for his own good.

No, that was impossible. She was just a mean little trickster, manipulating him with her abilities and her body. Now that he was on two legs, the urges that had drawn him to her seemed ridiculous. They were just some animal instinct that came with the form he had used. Now that he was himself again he could think rationally, and he was sure he’d never fall for that again.

He tried to put it out of his mind and concentrate on what the Light Spirit was saying, something about a dark power in the temple. The spirit mentioned that it wasn’t meant for him to use, but that there was now no choice. He already knew a thing or two about not having a choice, but maybe now that he was back to normal that could change.

Link began to walk away, to leave that whole thing behind him, when she appeared again, coming up from his shadow as she had before. Her form was translucent and instead of ogling her, he simply examined the strange fragmented helmet she wore. “Wow, that explains a lot,” she said. “A chosen hero, huh? Here I thought you were just my little pet puppy.”

He shook his head and turned away, just wanting her to go away.

“Alright, alright,” she said. “So you’re not a puppy anymore. Our deal’s not over though, is it? You still want to save your friends and I still want your help finding some… objects of interest, let’s say. It’s funny that he should mention that temple, since I was planning to head over there myself. Mind if I hitch a ride in your shadow?”

Link looked back at her. Never once before had she asked for permission for anything. And that thing with the sword and shield—maybe he really was wrong? He didn’t know. He shrugged and headed on down the path.

Midna melted into his shadow again, but he could still hear her. “Don’t worry, you won’t even notice I’m there. I’ll make sure to hide in the deepest nooks and crannies of your shadow… Ooh, I wonder what’s in here?”

Damn her.


	4. Steam

The temple in the woods turned out to be just the beginning. All they managed to find in the end was a strange armor fragment that looked like it went with what Midna wore, but she simply stowed it away and urged him on to the next destination. He became a wolf again, just long enough to track the children of the village and restore another light spirit, this time Eldin in Kakariko.

Which lead him up Goron Mountain for yet another leg of his journey. At first the locals had kept him out, but with a little help from back home (including a lengthy trip back there and another run-in with Bokoblins), he finally got the traction he needed to face them head-on.

Even though he needed that boost the boots gave him, Link felt incredibly powerful the first time he pushed past a charging Goron with brute force. He had always thought their rocky bodies were impossible to lift, but perhaps his adventures had given him a new strength.

As he continued to force his way through, climbing his way up the hot, rocky mountain, his body started to protest against what he was asking of it. Muscles started to ache that he wasn’t sure he’d ever used before. Besides that, he was working up a serious sweat in his new heavy outfit. Although he usually returned in a fresh state after leaving his wolf form, Link realized he hadn’t actually taken time to bathe since his adventure began, and it was starting to show in this longer trip.

So he was incredibly thankful to find that the geysers weren’t the only source of the steaming water he’d seen up here. There was a hot spring as well, and luckily for him, it was empty.

That didn’t mean he was alone, though. Though Midna hadn’t stirred up too much trouble lately, this was exactly the kind of situation she might latch onto. He took off the hat, gloves and boots and the main green tunic that went over everything else, leaving only the light white shirt and trousers from underneath.

As expected, the shadowy form danced out from beneath him. “Ooh, this is interesting. I thought I was the one that put on shows, but is today my lucky day?” He merely glared at her, trying to decide what to do next. “Don’t make me wait. It’s not like you’re going to get in with all that stuff on—it’ll just get wet and cause you even more problems later. But you knew that, didn’t you? There’s really no other way, so just get it over with.”

Midna floated over and hovered next to his ear, and in a low voice murmured, “Just strip for me.”

Of course she was right, but did she have to tease him like that? He peeled the shirt off and threw it at her, but it just passed through her. She giggled. “Ah, what a sight! A big, muscular man like you must think he can get rid of any problem if he just hits it hard enough, right? But not me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Link crossed his arms and waited. This was ridiculous. He knew that part of the reason his adventure started the way it did was because he’d let himself be enamored by her, and ended up doing what she said, despite his best efforts to fight it. But by now a much higher purpose drove him—to save his remaining friend, Ilia, as well as the greater land of Hyrule. He wasn’t going to get distracted by her games anymore.

“Alright, fine,” she finally said with a sigh. “I guess I won’t look or whatever. Once you get in the steam should give you enough cover, right?”

She gave him a little space, turning away completely. He wasn’t sure he could really believe her, but this was his only hope. He quickly pulled off the trousers and found himself more than half hard already. How could that happen at a time like this? Had he been subconsciously thinking about Midna, the way he did before? Was it the idea of getting into the hot, steaming water with nobody but her around? Or could it just be a side effect of all his exertion?

He stood there surprised for a moment too long. Midna turned over her shoulder and looked right at it with a soft “Mmm.” Link’s cheeks burned as he tried to cover the fact that his manhood was quickly reaching full size. “Here I thought you were just a horny dog, but it turns out even like this you’re a perverted boy. Good thing you have the body to back it up.”

What the hell was wrong with him?! He was supposed to just be getting in the hot spring and relaxing, nothing more. Yet he was still standing there stupidly.

“Hey, hands off. It’s not proper to touch yourself in front of a lady, you know.” Even in her shadow form, her sharp-toothed grin could be so mocking. He was just trying to cover up, and she knew that, but it still made him self-conscious.

Link shook his head and jumped into the hot water as quickly as he could. He very quickly realized his mistake, as its burning heat was meant to be experienced gradually. Cursing with pain, he stood up straight to get more of his legs back out of it. He’d have to wait for the shock to subside before trying again.

Midna, of course, was doubled over with laughter. “A strip show plus comedy! Who knew I’d be getting such premium entertainment. Though I suppose you do owe me for all the views I’ve given you over the last week or two.” She highlighted her point by bending over slightly in front of him. Though her form wasn’t quite as defined as usual, he could still sort of make out the curvy shapes that had interested him before.

He had to snap out of it. She’d caught him so off guard he’d forgotten to stop looking and cover himself back up. He brought his hands to block it again and then she was right there, within an inch of his face. He staggered backward in surprise, but she kept herself close. Her one uncovered eye held his gaze.

“Now, now, I’m just playing,” she said. “I know you’re just here to relax, and that’s going to be very hard if you’re keeping your guard up all the time. What do you think I’m going to do to you, really? We have common goals, and I need you in top form if you’re going to keep helping me. We’ve been together, day and night. What are you afraid of?”

She pushed her tiny hand against his chest. It was immaterial, but somehow he felt a touch anyway. The playful imp was being impossibly gentle. She was right. Meeting her every word and action with hostility wouldn’t help anything. He had to let go of that anger he’d felt before.

The larger hand formed from her hair closed around his, and even though she was a shadow it was like she was really grabbing it. She moved it away from its protective spot, then the other, leaving him open and exposed. At this point, he didn’t know what was making his face hotter—the steam or his shame.

“You don’t have to hide it from me,” Midna cooed. “I’ve made many, many boys feel this way before. Not that I got such a complete view of them… but I could see it on their faces. I’ve seen it on your face, too. You’re trying to fight it, but when I really want you to be, you’re helpless to resist my charms, aren’t you?”

Link could only look down at the ground, though even then he was confronted by the sight of his own raging hard-on. A grown man, supposed to save all of Hyrule, taken in by an imp half his size because she was a pretty shape. Yes, it was true, but he didn’t like it.

“You never stood a chance. My beauty, my power… of course it would take hold of you. It was kind of fun that you tried, but you’re just a boy, after all. And before that, you were a little dog. It’s not so different, really. Just driven by one thing…”

The shadowy hair-hand slowly crept back from his own hand toward the center. She looked down at it herself, with her sly grin. He watched, transfixed, as its fingers slowly closed around his cock… and opened back up, not touching it one bit.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Midna giggled. “Silly boy. You know we can’t really do anything like this, right? We’re both just looking for now. You should enjoy that hot water now.”

By this point he barely even noticed how hot the water actually was. It was relatively easy to lower himself back down and sit in it, letting the hot steam finally hit the muscles in his arms and back that had worked the most on the climb.

Midna hovered in a laying position in front of Link, looking at him. “Anyway, I don’t really think you could handle me at this point. You’re so easily flustered, you might just pass out before we can do anything fun. Besides, you know I’m not going to give you what you want just like that. Remember our deal. Be a good slave and do absolutely everything I want. Then… maybe there will be something in it for you. Maybe.”


	5. Vision

Dealing with the Goron Mines wasn’t enough, and Link’s next stay in his wolf body was longer than ever. He found himself running in his all-fours state through parts of Hyrule he never imagined he’d visit in his whole life. All the while, Midna’s presence on his back taunted him, her words at the hot spring always ringing in his ears. Maybe, if he was just good enough…

He had mostly put it out of his mind on Death Mountain, but it seemed as soon as he entered the twilight again, something pulled his thoughts back in that direction. Some combination of his wolf instincts, Midna riding on his back, and the pervasive twilight all around him made him different. As a beast, the shame he’d felt was gone. Any time she moved off from his back, he looked at her body without any more worry. Those barely-covered breasts, the half-exposed hip and ass… Yes, he wanted more, and he didn’t mind her knowing it.

It was almost sad when he finally got the Tears of Light together and awakened Lanayru. Once again she gave him a quick farewell and returned to his shadow, no longer in her physical form. That was okay. He knew he had to take his mind off her once he was human, after all.

“Thank you for restoring us four Light Spirits,” said Lanayru, a strange snake form holding the orb of light in its jaw. “Before you continue looking for the power of darkness you seek, there is something you need to see for yourself.”

Lanayru leaned forward, blinding Link, and touched his forehead. He found himself sinking into a new reality, a place of perfect life and peace. There was someone standing next to him, someone that looked blurry. “The goddesses gave power and happiness for everyone to share equally. But when word of their Sacred Realm spread, people were greedy for that power, and Hyrule plunged into war.”

Link didn’t fully understand, but he looked over at his companion. She now had a dagger at her side, and he knew instinctively that her greed for power could cause that moment of peace to end. He couldn’t let that happen. He, too, had something he wanted, something he would gladly fight for.

Though he realized it was Ilia’s image he was facing, Link didn’t hesitate to strike her down. That golden power ahead of him could give him anything he desired, and he would go after it, whatever the cost.

It was then that darker selves appeared before him. Lanayru explained that they used powerful sorcery and a power of darkness to get their way. With the might of the Fused Shadows, they ended Link in a snap.

“We Light Spirits had to seal away this dark power, the very power that you now seek. You see, hero, the danger of power is that it can come to rule you.”

The words barely registered with Link. He had the very same magic that those sorcerers had once used, and the last piece was so close. He imagined wearing the fused shadows as if they were armor, making him bigger, more fearsome, more powerful. He could blow away the dark forces threatening Hyrule, and become everything Midna wanted. Maybe, for the first time, he’d be in a position of power over her instead of the other way around.

His mind drifted back to the first time he saw her, when he was a wolf and all he wanted to do was knock her to the ground and hold her down. Back then he wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck her or kill her, but now he was certain. What a glorious, perfect plan.

These thoughts focused and spread through the vision the Light Spirit had given him. Midna, stripped of her helmet, vulnerable and small. She danced around in his mind, giggled, moaned. There was no end to her, she was everywhere, everything. He could just take her.

“Never forget, hero… Temptation leads into the darkness.”

Link couldn’t hear Lanayru anymore. He was looking down at yet another Midna, one chained down with the very chains that had kept him captive at the start of his time with her. Her breaths were heavy and ragged, and she was looking up at him with the most pleading eyes. He didn’t know what she was trying to beg so desperately for—her freedom, or another kind of release—but it didn’t matter anymore.

He traced his finger down her neck and over the bare skin between her breasts. He made a little curve around her belly and hooked around the little piece of black clothing that covered half of her leg. She shivered and looked up into his eyes, mouthing words that he couldn’t hear. Slowly he pulled it away from her thick hip and across her leg, pulling it all away to reveal—

“Link!”

And then he was back in Lanayru’s cave. The cloud of the vision dissipated and he realized how foolish, how awful it all was. Was that fantasy really the reason he was going after the Fused Shadows? Could he really be corrupted just like that?

Link sank to his knees, unable to believe himself.

“This is the nature of the dark power you seek,” said Lanayru. “It waits for you beneath the lake.”

The spirit was already gone, leaving Link alone to sit and think.

Lanayru warned him about temptation. What did that mean? Was it just the general idea that power could corrupt someone? Or was it something more specific about the Fused Shadows… or the twilight itself? He was sure by now that his instinctive feelings were heightened not only by his wolf form, but also by spending time in the Twilight Realm.

But although the ancient people he’d witnessed were acting for the sake of gaining more power, Link knew that his own brand of temptation was a little different. It wasn’t a hunger. It was a _lust_. That was his biggest temptation now, he knew. Just saving Hyrule, by itself, couldn’t be objectively bad, could it? But to take that a step further and use it to change his relationship with Midna—a relationship which was already built on a taboo attraction to begin with—that could lead him somewhere dark indeed.

The real question was: was that actually what he wanted?

After a minute, her shadowy form sprang up from beneath him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her at all, not after the confusing experience he’d just had. If he did, he might not be able to think clearly enough to keep himself from going down that forbidden path.

“Well this is strange,” Midna said. “Now that you know exactly where we’re going, it’s not like you to just sit around. What’s the matter, don’t have the stamina to keep up? That’s going to hurt your chances later, you know…”

He shook his head, far from being in the mood for that kind of teasing. It occurred to him that the vision Lanayru gave him was probably all inside his mind, not something Midna would have seen herself. How could he even begin to explain it to her? Just thinking back to it frightened him.

No, this wouldn’t do. If she knew he was having these dark thoughts, it would go one of two ways. Either she would redouble her efforts to worm back into his mind—in which case, he wasn’t sure he could resist—or he would hurt her feelings terribly. He still wasn’t sure exactly which kind of person she was, and maybe that was as good a reason as any to back off from her.

“Not even going to react? Come on, it’s more fun when you play innocent. Makes all your little slip-ups that much better.”

Link sighed and stood up, adjusting his sword and shield on his back. There was only one way to take his mind off the confusing thoughts that tormented him: put all of his energy and focus into the journey ahead. If all went well, this would be the last piece of the puzzle.


	6. Stricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping everyone waiting! After six months of roller-coaster life changes, I went back to this half-written chapter to realize that I had seriously messed up the order of events for this part of Twilight Princess. I've been replaying and rewatching it, but I only hope that the edited chapter still came together in a way that makes sense. It's a little short and a little tame, but it covers a big turning point in the relationship, so please be patient until next time!

It all happened so fast. Midna was never supposed to come into contact with the light directly. But even with the Fused Shadows on their side, it wasn’t enough.

They were so close. How did Zant manage to face the Light Spirit and send them away on his own? He’d said… something… to Midna. Like he was trying to _take her from him_. He didn't have time to question that thought. When it was all over, all he could find was a sickly white form of the little imp he’d come to know.

He found himself in a new kind of desperation, a deep heartbreak, even stronger than what he’d felt when his friends from the village were taken away. For the first time since visiting Lanayru, the dangers of his attraction left his mind. He just wanted her to be okay.

Link pushed underneath and lifted the half-conscious Midna off the ground. She was barely able to hold on, and although he expected some snarky comment from her, there wasn’t a word. That wouldn’t do. He’d been mostly ignoring her all this time, trying to appear focused on the mission even as his conflicting feelings continued to rage.

If something happened to her now, that would be all she would know.

The whisper of the Light Spirit were his only hope: to go visit Zelda. How could she help? He didn’t know. The obstacles in his path blurred into nothingness, smaller than the bugs he’d had to crush in order to return the world to light. His purpose was stronger. Nothing else could possibly be as important.

As he climbed higher, his sorrow only intensified. She was so much heavier now that she couldn’t hold herself up, but he could have moved a mountain if only the despair would stop clawing at him. Secret passages lead him back to a familiar set of rooftops, retracing some of the first steps he’d taken with her. He had been so afraid of what she could do, what she might want, where she would take him.

He couldn’t let it all be gone now.

Just before the stairwell that would lead to his destination, Link shook his head to clear his emotions as best he could. He would have been streaming tears harder than this rain if his wolf form was capable of it. But he had to somehow communicate with Zelda without any sort of words, tell her that he would do anything—_anything_—to get a bit more time with Midna.

Because he had never told her that with her, he felt… free. Free in a sense he’d never understood before.

Link pushed in through the double doors to see the cloaked princess once again. He laid down on the floor and carefully rolled Midna off. Zelda looked like she was about to speak, but Midna interrupted her. “Please… you have to break his curse,” she croaked.

Was she kidding? She was dying! Link could get by as a wolf if he needed to—he’d done so plenty of times and proven, particularly just now, that it didn’t stop him from doing what he needed to do. But not without her at his side, or in his ear. Hearing her finally speak again made his heart ache for her old confidence to reach it again.

Link whimpered and looked pleadingly at the both of them. “Don’t, Link,” Midna said. “It’s not about you. You’re the one… that can save your world. Please, Princess. Help Link…”

Zelda passed her hand over Link’s head. For a moment it seemed like she was going to do something, but he didn’t want that. They were wasting precious seconds. If she had that power, he wasn’t the one that needed it. If it was about saving the world, he would find a way to do it as a wolf if he had to. Even if he could never be human again.

“I cannot,” Zelda said finally. “There is an evil power over him. The answer lies in the sacred grove deep in the Faron Woods. It is called the Master Sword. It can cleave through the evil that cloaks you now.”

“You heard her,” Midna said with a cough. “You know how to get to the woods… I just have one last request.” Link howled sorrowfully at those words. He didn’t want to hear what was next. What was he supposed to do without her? “Tell him where to find the Mirror of Twilight.”

It meant nothing to him. Link couldn’t take it anymore. In her own messed-up way she was still looking out for him, yet he couldn’t even cry for her.

“Midna,” Zelda whispered. “You were willing to pay this price for our sake, despite everything. But I will not allow that.”

Midna looked up at her, wide-eyed. “You don’t mean… Link! Stop her!”

He could have. Link’s wolf form was strong, and Zelda was merely reaching her hand out in a slow, gentle gesture. He could have tackled her to the ground and interrupted whatever was coming. But despite his tendency to do everything Midna told him, Link had to make an exception. If there was a chance…

When the gentle light faded, Zelda’s form faded with it. Link couldn’t believe it. Of course he had wanted nothing more than to save his friend—well, much more than a friend—but he couldn’t imagine that the princess of Hyrule felt as strongly. He had to remind himself that there was something much bigger at stake than any of them, perhaps bigger than the kingdom of Hyrule itself. Still, when he looked at Midna, standing up and looking over her restored form, he wished he could have thanked Zelda before she was gone. As far as he was concerned, she had just given him a deeply personal gift.

Link pounced forward to nuzzle her with all the affection he’d been withholding for so long. But she jumped, and before he knew it she was on his back once again. She wasn’t holding on the way she usually did, just sitting up straight with her eyes on the door. “It’s time to go, Link. Back to the Faron Woods. Go!” She kicked his sides like a horse, and the reunion was over. Another mission awaited.


	7. Lost

The trip back to the Faron Woods should have been a nostalgic one for the pair. After all, it was one of the first places he’d been on his journey, first alone, then as a wolf, and yet again with Midna lurking in his human shadow. So much had changed, and yet the forest seemed the same.

Yet even as they discovered new and deeper areas, Midna remained pensive. She wasn’t completely silent as she’d been when she was a crumpled heap atop his back, but most of her comments were just serious observations about the path ahead. She did seem to perk up, briefly, as Link was forced to chase and catch the strange puppet things and bring them down, but then the thrill of the fight was over. By the time he finished dealing with those maddening statues, she was off sulking a short ways away.

Link came up behind her and nuzzled her arm, not knowing what else to do. He was hoping he would get her to say something like, “Who said you could touch me, naughty puppy?” But he could tell by her face she just didn’t have it in her right now. She stood up and hovered alongside him as he passed under the archway and beheld the thing they had come all this way for: the Master Sword.

It was a beautiful, cleanly-shaped blade. The fact that Midna had single-mindedly pushed him to come here and get it right after their meeting with Zelda reminded him of the time she forced him to get that sword and shield before. He wondered if she would have to draw it, given his lack of hands, and then… do what? Cleave the darkness, Zelda had said. Did that mean she’d have to cut down his wolf form for him to rise anew? If so, that was truly terrifying. And for some reason, he didn’t want to lose it.

But Midna didn’t approach the sword. She just gave Link an encouraging shove. He was already feeling the mighty force of its power, as if his spirit could go on but his body was being held back, peeled away one piece at a time. He pressed on.

After a monumental effort, he found himself standing at the pedestal, with his gloved hand resting on the sword. With almost no effort, he slipped it out of its place and held it up, shining in the sun.

“The sword accepted you as its master,” Midna whispered. Link was just as surprised at how easily such a powerful artifact seemed to fit with him. But at the same time, he had to turn to Midna to wait for some comment about how usually he was more of a slave than a master. Yet she just stood there, gazing at some strange seed-looking thing in her hand.

“This is the magic that Zant used on you,” she said, looking over it carefully. “It’s what kept you trapped in your wolf body the last time. If you touched it, that would just happen all over again. I’m sure you don’t want that anymore, so…”

She made to toss it into the trees, but Link stepped in and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. She looked up at him, shocked. “You still want this?”

He looked into her eyes, unable to find the words to express how much it meant to him. It was his oldest tie to her, and after nearly losing her, it was so important to hang onto. He wanted to find some way to reconnect with her now, but he didn’t know how to do that anymore. The wall he’d built up was now around her heart, not his own.

Midna turned the strange object over in her hand. “I suppose if I hung onto it, I could turn you back into a wolf anytime I want.” Link’s heart skipped a beat, looking closely for a hint of her old mischief. “This could definitely be useful in defeating Zant.”

Maybe he’d just imagined it. Link sighed and put the sword away, somehow fitting it perfectly in the same sheath from his old sword.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you do me a favor? I need to find the Mirror of Twilight,” she said. “I’ll explain on the way—I’m just going to hide in your shadow for now so we don’t get too many questions.”

She began to melt into her shadowy form, but Link quickly leapt to the side and she missed her mark. She landed on the ground with a surprised yelp, her body fully materializing again. She looked back up at Link with such sorrow and confusion that he regretted his move for a moment, but he needed her to wait.

“What are you doing?” she said, then looked down with a face of resignation. “Of course. After everything I put you through, you don’t want me with you anymore. I manipulated you every step of the way, and we still failed. And then Zelda gave up everything for me…”

Even as she spoke, Link slowly approached her. She was still on the ground, looking almost as weak as she did when she was hit with the light before. To get any closer in her vulnerable state, he might break the way he’d related to her all this time. The image flashed through his mind of that vision he’d had before, taking her while she was chained down. His intentions now weren’t that extreme, but he feared they might have the same effect.

Link gently took Midna’s hand and helped her up. She again looked shocked, but he took it one step further. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was only for a second, but he’d been waiting for it since he met her. Everything that had happened between them, every bit of teasing and wondering, all the darkness he’d been drawn to—it was there in her cool lips.

Then it was gone. Her tiny hand slammed into his chest as she looked up at him, her razor teeth bared. He’d seen her look of hatred directed at others before, but this was something else. Frustration, fear, confusion—was this what he looked like when he first met her?

“What makes you think you have that right?” she yelled. “Just because our journey together is going this way doesn’t mean there’s something going on between us!” Midna floated into the air, backing away. “So maybe I used my body to motivate you. So what? You loved it. You were happy as a horny slave, just doing whatever I asked. And what I asked should have been enough to win this fight. But it didn’t. And we still have work to do.”

So that was it. She was just toying with him all along. He should have known that. He had thought, back in the hot spring, that maybe the attraction was mutual—or at least not quite so one-sided. Of course the fate of the world was important. He wanted to accomplish that, too. But he’d thought he was doing things for her, as well. Even now, his goal was just to push back the sadness he saw.

After a moment, she seemed to calm down. “Listen to me. The story you heard about those banished to the Twilight Realm? Those were the original Twili—my ancestors. We were never able to break through the wall back to the light—that is, until Zant came with that evil power and transformed everyone into shadow beasts. Once he sent me away, I couldn’t get back. But there is still one way.”

She floated up to him and placed her hand gently on his cheek. “We have to get to the Twilight Realm. And for that, we need to find the Mirror of Twilight. You’ll come with me… won’t you?” Midna leaned in and whispered in his ear. “We’re going to do this. And there won’t be any more of your emotional mushy stuff. Understand? It’s pathetic, and I want no part of it. Now be a good boy, or whatever you feel like telling yourself, and let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean Midna is back, with a vengeance! Not to spoil too much, but she's still going to be around for the next chapter, and things might get wild. You have been WARNED!


	8. Lash

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Midna screamed at the top of her lungs. “We got shot out of a cannon, walked through the desert, smashed up a bandit camp, chased a bunch of ghosts and fought a giant skeleton dragon! Now here we are and the Mirror is broken?!”

Link stood back, not willing to point out that it was mostly him doing all of those things. And yes, the Mirror of Twilight was in pieces, but the spirits guarding it had at least given them some clues—

“And if those dead old idiots know where the pieces are, can’t they at least be a bit more specific?! I thought they were supposed to help!”

Midna turned back and looked at Link. “No. I will not accept this. We have come too far to have our chains yanked anymore.” She snapped her fingers and pointed to her feet. “Come here, Link.”

Wait, what? He wasn’t exactly eager to do every little thing she said anymore. Surely after the strain in their relationship, she must know she couldn’t treat him like, well, a puppy.

“Get over here, now!” she snapped. Confused and hesitant, he approached. “I’m not messing around. Nobody makes a fool of me.” She conjured the seed of dark magic, and before he could react, jammed it into Link’s forehead. He instantly collapsed onto all fours, a shocked wolf looking up at her.

“I’ve been stuck in this form too long—lost too many times,” she said. She put a hand on his forehead and he felt the sword’s power flow through him, pulling him back into his human body. What was she doing? “But…” The seed went in again, and this time he felt a sharp pain as he was forced back to wolf form. She waited for his vision to return so he could see her sly smile. “I will never admit defeat. In the end, I will get what I want.”

One more time he shifted, and he felt like all the strength had gone from his body. He couldn’t stand, so he stayed on his knees, looking at the smug imp. His muscles spasmed as he tried desperately to catch his breath. His head felt so light and foggy…

Midna giggled, almost the way she used to when they first met. From where he knelt, she was able to look at him eye-to-eye. “You, for example. You’re this big strong man, the only one who can save both my world and your own… yet you were never a match for me, were you?” She was slowly twirling now, twisting and running her hands along those curves. It had been so long since he’d last gotten this kind of a show—her legs, her ass, her hips, her stomach, her breasts…

She stopped and lifted his chin to make him look her in the eye. “I asked you a question. Do you think you were ever a match for me?” He shook his head emphatically. “Of course not. I have everything you desire. Underneath that, at your best, you’re just a dog in heat. Aren’t you?” Normally he could never think such a thing. But right now it was impossible to do anything but nod and agree.

“Good boy,” she said huskily, and he shivered. “You know I’m the rightful queen of the Twilight Realm, and more importantly, you’ve seen why I deserve to be. You may have been born in the light, but you crave to be my subject, don’t you?” Again, Link nodded. The greater consequences didn’t matter, because right now, there was something else happening, wasn’t there? “Then bow to your Queen.”

Link didn’t hesitate. He laid his head and his arms on the ground and waited. He didn’t know if Midna was responding or not. “Good. But I did forget to tell you one tiny, little detail.” Suddenly she grabbed him by the throat with both hands and squeezed. His instinct was to fight, and his own hands scrabbled to do so, but… “Outsiders can’t really become citizens of the Twilight Realm. The most you can ask for is to be a prisoner… or perhaps a slave.” His lungs started to feel the lack of air. Combined with what she’d already put him through, he couldn’t even see straight. “Would you like to be a slave?”

He nodded as best he could through her grip, and she released him. The world was white for a moment as he collapsed completely on the ground. He coughed and focused only on the task of taking in the air she’d cruelly kept from him. When he was able to see again, he was on his back, and Midna—that crazy, sexy, unknowable imp—was standing directly over him with her sharp grin.

“I knew you did,” she said. “You’ve wanted nothing more since the beginning. I didn’t need this little show to make it happen, did I? No, I just wanted to give you a taste of what it means. Or maybe I just did it for fun. Who knows?” She reached a hand down to the scanty bit of clothing that covered one leg and just the slightest bit in between. “Hm. Been a while since I got myself this wet.”

Link gasped, the offhand remark setting off his imagination. Midna chuckled again. “Is that all it takes? What a naughty, horny boy you are. I guess you won’t mind stripping down for me, then.”

He scrabbled at his clothes. He couldn’t get them off fast enough and there were far too many. This was it, right? The moment he’d seen only in his dreams, in the rare times when he could truly sleep. It was so close!

Finally he ripped at his boxers, but another hand stopped his. Midna was again grinning at him. He was vaguely aware that she’d been cackling this whole time, but he didn’t care what she thought, as long as he could have her.

“Now, now,” she whispered. “Someone’s a little eager. Are you thinking about how you’re going to please me? Silly boy.” She moved his hand aside and grabbed his boxers with her sharp teeth. He yelped as they scraped a little too close. Midna watched his reaction and said, “You should know playing with me is dangerous. But danger never stopped you before, did it?”

She pulled them down and watched his erection pop right out. The last time, she had been a mere shadow. Now she could touch him for real, and the anticipation got his head swimming even more.

She slowly ran her thin fingers along his legs, slowly upward and around to his stomach. The things he wanted to do right now—but he knew better than to move. They slid down again and lightly cradled his testicles as she seemed to examine them closely. Even this much was more than he could have imagined before, but he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. She wrapped her hand around his balls without touching the shaft at all, and began rubbing them slowly as she looked into his eyes.

Midna chuckled, not saying anything this time. She didn’t need to. The heat and pleasure of the contact seemed to pulse through his body and especially his cock. His mouth opened and a little moan came out without him meaning to.

“I’m a little disappointed,” she said. “It’s so easy to get you worked up. Almost like this much is enough for you. After all, I can’t give you everything… but it would have been nice to tease you a little longer.”

She lowered herself and brought her face close to his needy cock. “Don’t move,” she whispered. As her lips came up to it he throbbed uncontrollably. But he didn’t get her lips. The tip of one long, sharp tooth grazed him, then the opposite one. She looked up at him, just barely pinching the head between her teeth. If he so much as twitched he’d be in a world of pain.

Then she got up and turned around. “You naughty boy. Did you think you earned more than that? Please. People in the light world say something about the first time being ‘special.’ And I know you’re not ready for that. You still have so much to learn…”

Midna swayed her hips and pointed to the ground by her feet, looking up at him expectantly. Link got back down on his knees and watched as her perfect, half-covered ass wiggled closer and closer to his face. Soon he could feel his breath stopping against the smooth, round cheeks. She put a hand back against his face and gave him that smug look again. “Look at you. I can tell what you’re thinking. You want to kiss it.” He nodded, admitting it to himself. He’d gladly kiss any part of her at this point. “Too bad. You aren’t getting any more out of this. Except maybe the pleasure of pleasing me… if you can manage it.”

She grabbed his hand and looked back away from him. “Lucky for you, I’m in a mood to get off—one way or another. You don’t get to look, but you do have the honor of helping.” She guided his hand along her belly to peel away at the tight-fitting suit she always wore.

His own desperate need swelled as he reached in and finally found her folds. They were just as wet as she said, and soon she grabbed his wrist and jammed his fingers inside. Despite her size, he was able to fit two fingers in fairly deep. It felt so warm and smooth and wet in there. “Over—a little more—right—_there_,” she said, and he began rubbing right where she’d instructed.

Midna let out a ragged sigh as he continued. “You really are—an amateur,” she said, though her voice hitched. He picked up the pace, still staring at her ass as he imagined what it would feel like to enter her. “Lucky I worked myself up so much ‘testing’ you first. Makes it easier to…” She caught her breath, clearly trying to silence herself even as her body quivered.

“Harder, you stupid boy! You animal… you…” She grabbed his arm and pushed it in even harder, her breath seemingly caught in her throat. Her pussy began to quiver around his fingers. Finally her scream escaped, and he felt even more wetness gush over his fingers as she spasmed. “Yes! Yes… oh, Goddesses…”

She shook her head after a moment and pulled his hand out, adjusting her clothes before turning to face Link. Sweat dripped from her face, and her bare leg was soaked with her juices. She collected herself and stood up straight to look at him.

“Well then,” she said. “That was passable work… considering it came from the absolute scum of the earth. Alright, hurry up and get dressed. Time to go fix my Mirror.”


	9. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Technically you could consider this chapter animal abuse and bestiality, I suppose, but it's really not supposed to be. But if that fuzzy line makes you uncomfortable, this is your last chance to stop reading.

They had tracked that damned fish for days.

It was lucky that it smelled so strong; after going to sleep at night, Link could almost forget what it smelled like, but once he honed his beastly senses again it would all come back to him.

As usual, when he did so, he would feel Midna’s body on his more vividly than ever. But even compared to the frigid air out here, her touch wasn’t warm, and did nothing to protect him from the wind. Her clutching fingers on his fur seemed ready to tear it out if he moved a single muscle out of line. He wanted to block it out in order to concentrate on his task, moving ever forward, but finding the scent required him to open himself up. Only when there were enemies in the snow for him to fight did he manage to get a break, and even that never seemed to last very long.

At this point, he wasn’t sure if her attitude was his fault, since he had acted so carelessly in the Sacred Grove, or if it was all just outside circumstance. Maybe it was some of both. But even looking back at their last sexual encounter, he realized that only his most base desires got anything out of that—it was so empty that it didn’t actually help a single thing. Almost as if it never happened at all.

Her silence didn’t help. But by now, Link was starting to get used to it—almost as much as he’d been used to her constant banter before.

It seemed like it would never end.

Eventually the cold numbed his body so much that he couldn’t even use his wolf senses properly anymore. Forcing his stiff muscles to move, Link crawled into a cave and laid down, ready to give up for good.

Midna grabbed on tighter, but still he could barely tell. He was dimly aware that her body had gone somewhat stiff as well. “What are you doing, you dumb dog? We have to keep going! We’re almost there. We must be. Look, there’s a ladder right there,” she said, pointing. “Something civilized lives nearby.”

It was encouraging, except that in order to climb a ladder, Link would have to turn back into his human form. His clothes, though not the lightest, were still little protection compared to his wolf fur. It would be virtually impossible for him to make it to the top.

“You little bitch,” Midna said, shivering as she stiffly got off from him. “Where’s a good whip when I need one? I thought you’d have figured out I’m not playing around anymore.”

A bright orange hand formed from her hair. Link saw her intention but couldn’t possibly move. It slapped him across his snout, knocking him over and filling his head with pain. He could only whimper like a true dog, trying to stand back up.

“What more motivation do you need?” she said. “You know the reward, and here’s the punishment. If reason worked on you, we wouldn’t stop for anything. Why aren’t you doing as I say?”

Link managed to get back up on his paws, then collapsed again. Midna’s eyes widened, then softened a little bit. “So you do have limits, my little puppy.”

She moved in closer, running her fingers under his chin. “I told you it would take stamina to keep going with me, weak boy. Your mind is so filthy, but neither of your two bodies can keep up with it. I wonder what your little friends would think if they knew their hero was really this pathetic.”

Midna turned around. “You’re lucky, though. You have me.” Even with her movement a bit rigid from the cold, her wiggling ass was still captivating to watch. “Your memories of last time should be enough to get you warmed up, at least in one place.” She glanced back at him. She wasn’t completely wrong, but at this point it might be too little, too late. “The way I toyed with you, showed you your place… You were even more submissive than I thought you’d be. Don’t those thoughts get your blood pumping?”

It would have been a fun thing to think about, if he wasn’t on the edge of dying out here. “I don’t have time to find out, though,” she said, and shoved him to his side, then onto his back. He didn’t really have the strength to do anything but comply. Her hair-hand formed again, but it moved slowly and gently towards his body this time. “Does my puppy want his tummy rubbed? Just kidding.”

The fingers did caress his stomach, but then slid down a bit further. He was still sheathed, and the cold made him a bit numb, but the dull whisper of contact made his half-human, half-beast imagination move quickly. Link had to admit, even the humiliating part of his position was exciting. Within seconds, his hard wolf cock was starting to emerge.

As soon as it did, Midna let go. He should have seen that coming. He growled vaguely in frustration. She was always denying him. “Good boy,” she said. “Now on your feet.”

Even with the little bit of vitality he’d gotten from this, rolling back over and standing up was incredibly difficult. He growled even more as he did. He’d had enough!

“Oh, I missed the big, scary beast,” Midna teased. “You look like you did when we first met—totally helpless without me, yet so furious about it. I still don’t see how you can be mad at _this_.” She bent forward, showing him a complete view of her ass, which was nice to look at, but not enough.

That is, until she hooked a finger underneath the bit of fabric clinging to her back and started peeling it away. Link’s breathing hitched as he followed her hand, pulling more of it to the side until her entire lower half was exposed. Though the skin-tight outfit hadn’t left much to the imagination, there was something about her skin, and now he could see a hint of the folds he’d gotten to explore a bit before.

Her own fingers crept down to her wetness, spreading it a bit as she looked back at him seductively. His cock throbbed in response. “Well, my little puppy, do you remember what you need?”

Link’s beast mind couldn’t care less what she meant to say. Without waiting for a command, he lunged forward and threw himself on top of her, instinctively finding the opening he’d wanted for so long. The sensation was heavenly as he plunged inside.

Midna screamed at the sudden impact. “Shit! I didn’t think you’d really—you dumb dog!” She sounded only half angry, yelping a bit as he began to thrust. She stayed on all fours, though, letting his larger body surround and cover hers.

Desire and beastly instinct controlled Link, not letting him think anymore about the mind games between him and this little imp, or whether she had purposely pushed him to do this with her. All he knew was that he was finally feeling the inside of the body that had filled his dreams constantly for weeks, and it was so damn good. Her pleasure didn’t matter either—only the feeling of his own cock sliding in and out of that tight little pussy.

“Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble after this,” Midna panted, but with a hint of a giggle mixed in. “You clueless little dog-bitch!”

After a couple of minutes of mindless pleasure, she said, “Alright, that’s enough. I think you’re broken—I mean, warmed up—enough.” She made to crawl away, but something stopped her. Link only felt a strange tugging on his cock. “What the fuck? Get off me.”

But he couldn’t. He physically couldn’t. “Dammit, you really are a beast,” she said. “You must have a knot and everything. Alright, hurry up, you filthy animal!”

Something about that set him off again, and Link started humping faster, his body slapping against her round ass. He couldn’t see it, but the thought of it filled his mind, along with every crazy interaction he’d ever had with her, every tease, every humiliation, every abuse.

Link howled out as his lower body went rigid. His mind was so flooded with sexual pleasure that he wasn’t aware of his body thrusting all the way forward into Midna, fulfilling the wolf’s primal need to flood the mate with his seed. He saw only stars as the release he’d been waiting for washed over him, reinforcing all the depraved thoughts that led up to it.

Midna crawled off of him, letting his cum drip out of her as she looked back at him. “I’ll have you know that wasn’t the plan. There’s no way in hell I’d ever let you cum otherwise. You definitely didn’t deserve it.”

She floated a bit off the ground. “But I’ll admit, it did warm me up a bit. I expect it did the same for you—you’re still a mammal, after all.”

She gestured up to the ladder. “What are you waiting for? We wasted enough time. Get climbing.”

Still in an orgasmic daze, Link somehow managed to concentrate enough to become a human again. He sighed, feeling like some part of his release was still empty. But he got to climbing, while Midna passed into the shadows to clean herself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They could have warped somewhere warmer and tried again another time, but that wouldn't be any fun.
> 
> Sorry if the explicit smut bits aren't my best writing--there's a reason I spend more time on the psychological angle. But I'm learning!


	10. Wait

“For a second there, I thought you might leave me for that Ilia girl.”

Midna grinned at Link, dipping her toes in Lake Hylia. That cannon guy was taking his sweet time repairing the sky relic they’d found. Although they’d already taken a little trip around Hyrule to tie up loose ends and check on things, the time continued to drag on.

“Just kidding. She might have a life-long bond with you, but I’ve got all this,” she said, gesturing to her whole body. “I bet she has no idea how fucked up you are.”

Link looked away, still embarrassed. Lately he’d spent a lot of time thinking about whether or not he was still technically a virgin. Either way, he could never have imagined his first time would be like that. It wasn’t natural, but then again, neither was the state of the world.

Midna yawned and stretched. “Besides, this is the one time you’re off the hook from our mission for a while. You could do anything you want to, but I see you can’t get enough of me. That’s why we’re just here relaxing, right?”

She rolled to her side and propped her head up. “I hear humans in this world will just sit here by the water to take in the sun. I have to say, I don’t see the appeal. But, it is kind of nice that it can hit me directly without anything bad happening…” She sat up. “Why am I talking about this? I must really be bored.”

Link laid back and listened to the waves for a minute. He was bored, too. Yes, it was nice to get a sort of vacation after working so hard for so long, but the job wasn’t done, and despite what Midna might think, he really did care about that fact. It felt like they were just one step away from the end.

“The things we’ve seen already are terrifying,” Midna said. “I don’t know what’s worse - our enemy, or the effects of the mirror pieces. I knew there was a sort of curse around it, but I hadn’t really thought about what that meant. Despite all that darkness surrounding us, we Twili were still… pretty much happy. It’s hard to believe that Ganondorf guy came from your world to ours and nothing happened to us, until one of our own discovered him.”

She shook her head. “I’m rambling again. It’s just… Is the contact between our worlds the problem?”

Link felt a pang of sadness. Her point made sense, on a world scale, but then again, when he considered her, as well as himself and Zelda, he knew some good had come of it. But was he just thinking selfishly, so he could justify the part of him that wanted to be by Midna’s side?

This sort of reminded him of the moment he’d had back at Lanayru Spring, when the spirit showed him what might happen if he let his lust take over. He had to admit, he’d definitely still been controlled by it somewhat, but he also believed it was now backed up by something else. Some feeling that, while definitely different than his bond with Ilia she’d mentioned before, gave a little more meaning to their connection.

She slid a little closer to him. “Sometimes I wish you would talk more, so you could help with this stuff.” He opened his mouth to reply, but she smacked him on the shoulder. “I’m joking! You know I prefer you strong and silent, or maybe weak and moaning… Besides, I’m just thinking out loud. We should be focusing on what happens when that cannon’s ready, and after we get the Mirror of Twilight back together. We use it to go defeat Zant where he’s hiding, and then… then what?”

It seemed like Midna was about to go into another depression, the likes of which he’d only seen after Zelda vanished. Back then, he’d made the mistake of kissing her. He hadn’t done so once since then, but things had escalated, hadn’t they? Still, she seemed to like him only as a sex toy, not a romantic or emotional confidant. But if that was still so, why was she suddenly talking so differently?

Hesitantly, he reached over and placed his hand on her back, hoping it would be a comforting gesture. His hand was big enough to cover pretty much her entire back, and she looked over her shoulder in surprise. “Link…”

There was a long silence, where she seemed to be deciding whether to accept it or push him away. Her eyes looked almost afraid.

Rather than put her through any more, Link withdrew his hand and resumed looking out toward Lake Hylia.

“You’ve been a good… partner,” she said. “I think you know why I can’t take comfort from you. At least, I hope you do. If I say it out loud, it’s like an admission of guilt.”

Link was pretty sure he understood.

“Hey, Link? Do me a favor. Strip down and go for a swim. It’ll be fun for me to watch.”

He looked at her. It wasn’t the smile he was used to, but she had a smile all the same. He nodded and got up to fulfill her request.


	11. Power

The Fused Shadows were finally theirs.

Midna’s hair surged and wrapped around Zant, absorbing him into nothing before returning to her.

She gasped. “That was only—I barely used any of its power,” she said breathlessly. “I can’t believe it.”

* * *

The barrier in front of Hyrule Castle had been in the way too long. “Are you ready?” Midna asked. “Who knows what will happen when I unleash this for real?”

She pulled the Fused Shadows from thin air, and they were pulled in like magnets to attach to the mask she usually wore. It created a grotesque sort of armor, and suddenly the form Link was so used to disappeared, replaced by a writhing mask of twilight energy.

It was horrifying.

The Midna-thing concentrated a mass of energy and plunged it deep into the barrier, as if piercing it with a spear. In a flash of light, it shattered, releasing its force in all directions.

Link could barely stand up, but somehow he managed to catch Midna in his arms as she fell. She was herself again, and she looked up at him in a way he’d never seen before. She almost looked content, knowing that all their searching had allowed them to get this far. All that was left was to face the true enemy.

But, he had to admit, it felt nice to hold her this way. So he lingered for a moment longer than he had to. And, surprisingly, Midna let him.

* * *

“So you can possess someone’s body, huh?” Midna said, amused. “I have to admit, I never tried that. It sort of sounds like fun. Except, well, I promised to deny you your power.”

She brought up the Fused Shadows again, this time seemingly in full control of it, and the ropes of power grabbed onto Zelda and squeezed her, like wringing water out of a rag. When it was done, Zelda looked visibly different, but the evil king was already materializing elsewhere.

But not in the form Link expected. For a moment, Link was gripped by an irrational fear of the unknown, the likes of which he hadn’t felt before despite all the strange and terrible monsters he’d faced.

“Hey,” Midna said, nudging him. “Look sharp. It’s not like you have to do this alone.”

It seemed the fight was just beginning.

* * *

How could she send him away at a moment like this one? Wasn’t it his job to fight alongside her, always?

Link looked around the field he’d landed in and desperately ran back towards Hyrule Castle, heedless of the newly-awakened Zelda right next to him.

But before he could act, a massive explosion of dust and dirt blew out from the castle. He watched in despair as a dark figure on horseback appeared, holding the Fused Shadows aloft.

She was gone.

This man, an evil from someone else’s time, had taken her from him.

Link snapped.

“Link!” Zelda yelled. “I need you to—”

But he wasn’t listening. The dark rider was heading towards them. Fueled by a rage stronger than man or beast, he stayed his ground until the last moment and leapt.

He had clung to Epona before in times of desperation, but this was different. The enemy’s horse was like a demon in itself. But something almost supernatural pushed Link to his purpose. His right hand turned to an iron grip, as his left drew his sword and swung it at his foe’s neck.

Too slow. Ganondorf’s fist smashed into Link’s chest with the force of all the stones of Death Mountain. His breath left him as a blast of dark energy spread across him and forced him to the ground.

Link coughed and sputtered, looking around hazily for where his sword could have landed.

“What an amusing joke,” said Ganondorf, looking down at his attacker. “Your efforts pale in comparison to what I have already endured.” He drew an extremely long, shining blade with a forked guard.

Just then a shining light streaked through the air towards Ganondorf. He leapt from his mount, which was hit by the attack and disintegrated. He seemed completely untroubled by the sacrifice.

With a wave of his hand, he conjured another barrier, preventing Zelda from making another shot. It was just the two of them now, and Link had no idea where the Master Sword had landed.

He watched as the demon lord raised the blade to execute him.

Link dove forward and smashed into Ganondorf’s armored legs. It didn’t really trip him, but his downswing went wide, allowing Link to grab his foe’s elbow.

It was a struggle of brute strength as Link tried to stop a man at least two feet taller than himself and twice as heavy. His iron boots would have been very helpful at the moment, but they barely crossed his mind. There was nothing left but vengeance.

Ganondorf kicked him off, and he rolled backward on the ground. Link ignored his possibly-broken ribs and charged again as his enemy stood there and laughed mockingly. He raised his blade defensively, ready to turn the charge around and deal the killing blow.

But the Hylian wasn’t there.

Ganondorf looked around quickly for his foe. Then, the divine beast descended upon him.

The wolf, in a shifting form and larger than ever, knocked Ganondorf to the ground and tore at the crack in his armor with its claws. It was unseeing, unknowing, relentless.

The dark lord sputtered blood as he laughed. “Light or shadow… it matters not what you do to me, foolish beast…”

It clamped its jaws around his exposed throat and crunched, hard. Even with the flesh torn, that awful laugh continued. “I told you, dog. This is nothing compared to—”

Another blast of light came in and hit Ganondorf, shining and blasting at Link’s skin as well. He shuddered as his wolf form dissipated, and he was a man again.

He instinctively reached up, and miraculously the Master Sword was there. He wasted no time in plunging it into Ganondorf’s chest.

There were no words for the hate Link wanted to express, so he said nothing. He simply watched as the life left his foe’s eyes.

“Link,” said Zelda, approaching him, but he waved her off. It was done. Midna was gone, and he’d had his revenge. “Link, look!”

Irritated, he got up and looked over at the convergence of the Light Spirits, some distance away. Only, there was a little shadow at the bottom.

Link’s heart stopped. It couldn’t be. He ran faster than his legs had ever taken him before.

The figure that got up wasn’t the imp that he was used to. She was a lot taller, shaped more like a human adult, and her clothing looked a lot more like, well, real clothes. But he knew at once that it was her. After a moment he almost couldn’t see her at all because his eyes were full of tears. Was this a final blessing of the Light Spirits? Or had he been wrong about what happened to begin with?

“What? Say something!” she said, her voice unchanged. “Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?”

Link laughed. The answer was yes, actually. She really was. Although he’d had a perverse attraction to her as an imp, this form matched the hidden beauty of who she was, the person he had only had a few glimpses of before. Perhaps now that side of her could finally come out for good.

Maybe now, it was okay to fall for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd just leave the final battle alone, did you? These last few chapters have been a bit shorter, but it's helping to work my way closer to the finish. Will the small differences in the story be enough to change the ending of the game? Or will things, once again, be bittersweet?


	12. Mirror

“Excuse us—we have private matters to discuss,” said Midna, shooing the guard away. She grabbed Link’s wrist and pulled him into a door in the castle, leading to a finely furnished bedroom. What was she doing? He’d only defeated Ganondorf a couple of hours ago.

“This room probably belongs to someone, but we don’t have a lot of time. I didn’t think Zelda would leave us alone at all! But then, if she really did live in my heart for a while, I suppose she’s seen it all…”

Link froze, his face practically on fire as he thought of the implications. Despite his close shaves with death, this kind of thing still got to him.

“I’m kidding,” Midna giggled. “Unless you like being watched, you perverted boy. On the other hand, there’s a whole lot of me that you _haven’t_ seen.”

She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, it was like he was struck with lightning. His body felt so weak, yet so alive, and his head spun.

Midna grinned at his reaction, her eyes smoldering with that same orange fire that her hair always had. “I heard you were a bit of a beast out there… Was that because of me?” She carefully started removing his torn-up shirt, running her hands along his bruised chest.

Link grimaced. He didn’t want to think about the pain of believing he’d lost her back then. It wasn’t exactly a turn-on.

“There, there,” she said. “I wasn’t sure if I’d ever say this, but you really impressed me out there - you’ve earned something special.”

She still had a hint of those sharp teeth, and they grazed his shoulder as she began pulling off his pants. His tense muscles automatically relaxed at her touch. All except the one already poking out of his boxers. He was no longer ashamed of how quickly and easily she got him going, and they both smiled at each other as she caressed it with her long fingers.

“You’re still way too easy,” she giggled. “I haven’t even shown you yet, silly boy.” She shrugged off the shroud covering her shoulders and pulled him close to her chest. She had an otherworldly scent to her, part of which he’d smelled many times quite easily in his wolf form, but it had changed slightly.

He kissed at her pale blue-green skin, enjoying every smooth inch of it. Midna idly ran her fingers around her breast, then began pulling away at the clothing over them. The world seemed to give way as she slowly revealed two massive tits. Almost dizzy with desire, he began kissing at them, one hand feeling at their weight. Even in her imp form he’d fantasized about them, but now, they were so much more than he could have asked for.

Midna sighed in approval. “It’s too bad we don’t have more time,” she said. “I could definitely stand a lot more of this treatment.” She pushed him away slightly, and he realized that she’d snuck the rest of her clothing off. She tapped at her exposed pussy briefly, and before he could hesitate she grabbed his hair and yanked him between her legs.

Link’s vision went hazy as his nose and mouth were overwhelmed by her wetness. He didn’t think, just started eating at her frantically like a ravenous beast. She moaned out and pulled him in further, her thighs clamping around his head. He lost the ability to breathe briefly, but a moment later she let him go.

He leaned back and gasped for air. Midna watched him, giving him just a moment before tugging at the last of his undergarments. “Now that we’re both warmed up, I think we both know what’s next.”

She laid back on the bed, sprawling out her beautiful body for him to see in detail. He looked her up and down, memorizing this new set of curves. Before, her form had given him a sort of lewd guilty pleasure, but now, beautiful was the only word he could think of to describe her.

He crawled up and leaned over her, looking into those blazing eyes. He understood completely what she wanted. He slowly entered her and began pushing deep inside her. Her long legs wrapped around behind him and squeezed as he began thrusting, their breaths rising together.

“Oh, yes,” Midna moaned. “I didn’t expect much on this front, but after everything we went through…” She let that thought go as she cried out. “You do know you can go a lot faster, right? And harder.”

He hesitated for an instant, some part of him wanting to punish her for all the teasing she put him through all this time. Then he gripped the sheets, dug in his feet and started thrusting with his true strength.

“Shit! Yes! Oh, that’s good,” she panted. “Keep going…”

Link felt dizzy, giddy, as he pounded into her wetness, making those tits bounce with every movement. Every few seconds he would feel her hot breath or their eyes would meet, and for the first time it was like a true connection.

“Don’t stop,” she said. “I want you to go all the way. I have no clue if—unh—Twili and Hylians can conceive at all, but…” Her words gave way to moans. The thought hadn’t crossed Link’s mind once, but now there was something in him desperate to put his seed within her. But there was no way they were ready for—

“But I don’t care!” she finally said. “Whatever happens, just give it to me now! Let it all go, Link! Cum in me!”

Her words sent a quake through his body as he thrust into her one final time. He froze in place, her legs holding him there as his pleasure released. He looked into her eyes as her pussy filled with his cum.

All of his strength seemed to leave him a moment later, and he collapsed on top of her. She yelped a bit at his weight hitting her, but she didn’t seem to really mind. He felt her hands on his back as he closed his eyes.

“We’ve both been waiting for that,” she said. “You look so peaceful, I almost want to let you have a nap. But… we still have one more thing to do.”

* * *

“Light and shadow can’t mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there’s another world bound to this one.”

Link knew that Midna, as the rightful ruler of the Twili, would have to go back home. Although he had worked hard to defend his own world, he was already preparing himself to go along with her. Maybe he could visit his friends in Ordon, and elsewhere, from time to time.

“Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin,” said Zelda. “One cannot exist without the other. The Goddesses must have left the Mirror of Twilight in the world, knowing that we all should meet.”

Link nodded. Of course. As a hero fighting against an ancient evil, it only made sense that his life followed a specific destiny. And he was now more sure than ever that that destiny was to be with Midna forever.

“Well,” said Midna slowly. “What I’ve found in you both… If all of Hyrule is like you, perhaps you’ll do alright.”

She stepped up to the mirror, and a short staircase led up into the portal before her. “As long as this mirror is here, we could meet again, right?” said Midna.

Link slowly walked up the steps to follow her. She held out her palm to stop him. “Link…” Her eyes shone with something else, not the feeling he’d noticed before. She wiped a single tear with her other hand. “I’ve been pretty greedy with you, haven’t I?”

He made to respond to her, to wrap his arms around her and never let go, but she shoved him with both hands. He tumbled backward off the stairs and was caught by a bit of magic from Zelda. He got to his feet, but the mirror was already cracked into a thousand pieces.

“See you later.”

And with that, she disappeared forever.

Link sank to his knees and sobbed, willing it to not be true, for there to be some other way. He tried to tap into that shadowy part of him that had let him become a wolf when he needed to, back at that fight. But it wouldn’t come. There had to still be some connection between him and the Twilight itself after all that… didn’t there?

He saw and felt nothing, begging the Goddesses to make something possible.

* * *

In a forgotten corner of the Twilight Realm, fragments of darkness began to gather.

Slowly at first, and then in a torrent, a form emerged. Its shape was that of a wolf, but its body was darker than the very blackness that the Twilight Realm was formed from. Its eyes opened, and they glowed solid red.

The dark wolf howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about the way this ended, except, um, no I'm not, actually.
> 
> So yeah, this is the official ending of Twilit Desire. I've known pretty much since the beginning that it was going to end up this way, but it does leave the obvious question of when the sequel might happen, if at all. To that, I can't honestly give an answer.
> 
> This has been a very fun project, as my very first dive into writing and releasing an erotica piece. It also took a surprisingly long time to finish, considering it's not super-long and most of the plot is written for me by the game itself. Nearly a year! On the other hand, I'm also proud to have finished anything at all.
> 
> Sorry to ramble here. I really ought to thank you all for reading this. If the spark of this story returns for the sequel, I will do my best to get that information up as soon as possible!


End file.
